Johann Shmidt (Earth-TRN517)
, | Relatives = Martha Shmidt (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN517 | BaseOfOperations = Battlerealm | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Severe facial and cranial scarring that gave his head the appearance of a red skull | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Head of Hydra | Education = Military | Origin = Human with enhanced physiology | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Kabam | First = Marvel Contest of Champions (August 1, 2018) | Overview = Red Skull is one of the many Champions at the Summoners' disposal in the Contest of Champions held in the Battlerealm. | Quotation = Sheesh, just look at that mug! A face not even a mother (coincidentally named Martha) could love. | Speaker = Gwenpool | QuoteSource = Marvel Contest of Champions | HistoryText = While working in service for the glory of HYDRA, the Red Skull managed to orchestrate chaos and manipulate governments to make his way to power. Thanks to his scientific talents and knowledge of the occult, he found a mythic artifact he could use to devastate the world's most influential countries: the Cosmic Cube. Contest of Champions At some point after being added to the Contest of Champions, the Red Skull buried a Cosmic Cube-powered machine capable of creating Adaptoids loyal to HYDRA in the Battlerealm to use in his plan of conquest; however, the Asgardians, who had been watching his every step thanks to the all-seeing Heimdall, stopped him from realizing its full potential by stealing the Cosmic Cube from him. After years of planning, the Red Skull returned to finish what he had started. Return to the Micro-Realm Taking advantage of the chaotic state the Battlerealm was left in the wake of the Infinity War, the Red Skull had Ghost to collect condensed ISO-8 for him in the Micro-Realm. Enter the Cabal With the help of the Cabal, a collection of malevolent super-geniuses he assembled, the Red Skull took control over the many criminal organizations of the Battlerealm and recovered the Cosmic Cube from Odin's Vault, prompting him to go after his buried machine while the rest of the Cabal and their lackeys took care of the Avengers, who had been investigating their activities. His plans were ultimately thwarted once more, this time by the combined efforts of the Avengers and the Summoner. | Powers = In addition to those of his Earth-199999 counterpart, this Red Skull has also access to the power of the Cosmic Cube. | Abilities = Seemingly those of his Earth-616 counterpart. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Contest labels Red Skull as a Tech Champion, therefore weakening him against Cosmic Champions. | Equipment = HYDRA Tech Armor: Using both science and ancient occult knowledge, the Red Skull built a suit of armor to harness the power of the Cosmic Cube. * Cosmic Cube: An ancient artifact capable of generating a million yottawatts per second. With it, the Red Skull can teleport himself as well as other throughout the Battlerealm, augment his already enhanced physiology, create a force field around himself, and shoot bolts of energy at his enemies. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Red Skull was originally planned to wear a stolen Iron Man Armor, much like his Earth-12041 counterpart. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = General references * Marvel Contest of Champions }} Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:Shmidt Family